The Push in the Partnership
by luvhapiends
Summary: Takes place sometime after the 100th. Doesn't follow canon, but is not AU. Just a little multi-chapter fic from a while back about how I think the fallout from the 100th could have been handled. What could have been that little push that Brennan needed to take it all back. Rated M for Safety. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES
1. Chapter 1

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 1

Booth watched the woman sitting across his desk from him. She seemed uncomfortable, though he didn't know why. As they'd talked in much the same way many times before. He leaned back in his chair and read the file she'd handed him. "So, you want me and Bones to take over this case?"

"No, I would like Dr. Brennan's help with my case. I don't want to just hand it over to you."

Booth nodded in understanding. "Okay. Well, all I can do is ask. I can't force her to help you."

"I don't know why she would have a problem with this. We've worked together before, Booth," Agent Perotta told him. It was true that she really didn't think Dr. Brennan liked her very much. But they had successfully worked together in the past, so she didn't foresee a problem.

"Alright. Like I said, I can only ask." He held up the file folder. "I'll show this to her at lunch and see what she says."

Perotta could only accept what he said. "Do you eat lunch with Dr. Brennan everyday?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm just curious."

"If I can. Sometimes Bones gets so caught up in her work that she forgets to stop working to eat." He shrugged, signifying that it was no big deal.

Perotta gave him a small smile and stood. "Well, enjoy your lunch date. Please let me know what she says." She walked out the door before Booth could deny that his lunch with Brennan was a date.

Agent Perotta returned to her own office and renewed her work. She really hoped Dr. Brennan agreed to help her with the case. She knew she would have a difficult time solving it otherwise. She sighed, thinking all she could do was hope.


	2. Chapter 2

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 2

At 12:15pm, Booth walked through the open door of his partner's office. She looked up from her paperwork and noticing the file in his hand, a smile split her face and she asked, "Do we have a case?"

He grinned at her enthusiasm for their work. "Maybe," he answered. Her light blue eyes questioned him. "I was asked to present this case to you. If you want to help, you'll be working with the agent in charge of this case."

Her lips pressed together and the squinty lines signaling her displeasure formed between her eyebrows. "I only work with you, Booth. You know that."

"I know, Bones," he said with pride. "But, this is an interesting case that could use your expertise. And you've worked with this agent before."

"It's not Sully, is it?," she asked with a hint of trepidation.

"No, it's not Sully," he told her. It pleased him beyond measure that she didn't want Sully here. He laid the file on her desk atop the paperwork she'd been working on.

Brennan eyed him speculatively before opening the file. She read the agent's name and closed the file. "No," she declared.

Booth smiled. He'd had a feeling that's what her reaction would be. "Just read the file. Forget about Perotta and make your decision based on the case."

"As I'm sure you're already aware, now that I know about Agent Perotta's involvement in this case, there is no way I can forget the knowledge." She took in the cool glare and smirk of her partner and sighed. "However, I can do as you asked and base my decision on just the facts of the case."

Booth smiled at her again and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her temple. "That's my girl." Brennan didn't pull back or question him. She simply let him kiss her. Booth was surprised but very pleased, and he didn't want to question her about it. He straightened. "Okay, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"But, I thought you wanted me to read this file?"

He smiled as he moved to get her coat. "I do, but Perotta doesn't need an answer right this minute. Why don't you bring it with you and we can talk about it over lunch?"

Brennan paused to consider his suggestion, and then nodded. "That would be an acceptable way to maximize our time." Booth helped her with her coat and scooped up the file from her desk before leading her to his SUV.

They sat in the diner at their favorite table. Between bites of food, they discussed Perotta's case. "It is interesting," Brennan agreed. "But, a much easier solution would be to allow you to take over the case. There would be no question of my helping then."

Booth sat back in his seat and watched as she plucked a fry from his plate. He knew it wouldn't take her long to come to the most rational, logical conclusion that would keep them working together. "I agree. But Perotta wants this case. I offered to take it and she refused."

Brennan scrunched up her face in distaste. "I don't like it."

He smiled. "Do you not like the situation or Perotta?"

Her smile was instant. "Both." They both started laughing. After several seconds of uncontrolled laughter, Brennan fingered the file on the table. "I don't believe they will solve this without us," she told him.

Booth shook his head. "Not _us_, Bones, _you_. Perotta doesn't want my help. She only wants you."

Brennan shook her head. "No, it doesn't work that way. We're a team. If Perotta wants me, she gets you as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "So, you've decided you want the case?"

"Yes, conditionally."

Booth rolled his eyes. "You're not going to go all diva on me, are you?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Nevermind." He waved a hand to dismiss his comment. "What are your conditions?"

"I only have one. And I already told you what it is. If she wants me to help her solve this case, then she works with you also."

Booth sighed. He knew he should appreciate her effort to include him, but it really just made him feel like a tagalong. "Bones, I -." He sighed. "If Perotta doesn't want my help, I'm fine with that."

Brennan reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. "It doesn't matter if Agent Perotta wants your help, Booth, because I do. Things will go much smoother if I'm working with you." She gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'll call her when I get back to the lab and tell her." She saw his mouth open in preparation for a complaint and cut him off. "I'm doing this my way, Booth."

"Fine. But, you should take the case even if she doesn't agree."

Her only response was to stick out her tongue at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, Readers! I just wanted to take a minute to wish all of you a happy holiday season. And to thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I'm really glad you all are liking this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 3

Peyton Perotta answered the ringing desk phone, hoping it would be Booth with good news. She was marginally disappointed when she heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Agent Perotta, this is Dr. Brennan."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. What can I do for you?"

"Booth gave me the case file for the case you requested my help with. I looked it over and I've decided to help you."

Perotta was relieved. "Thank you Dr. Brennan. I really appreciate your willingness to help with this case."

"Yes. I have a codicil I would like to add."

Perotta couldn't stop her eyes from rolling, and wondering if the woman on the other end of the phone line was purposely difficult, or if it just came naturally. She sighed. "Of course, you do. May I ask what it is?"

"I want Booth."

Perotta smiled. Now _there_ was a revelation, she thought with sarcasm. "Well, Dr. Brennan, I'm not sure that I'm the person to talk to about that. Maybe if you talked to Agent Booth, the two of you can work something out."

"What? I think you misunderstood me. I want Booth to help with the case," Brennan clarified. Like she would ask Agent Blondie for help with Booth, Brennan rolled her eyes at the ridiculous thought. When she decided to pursue Booth, Perotta's advice wouldn't enter into the equation. _When? Didn't she mean if? No, who was she kidding. She meant when._

Perotta frowned. "Oh. I was hoping to work with just you and your team on this."

"Yes, I realize that Agent Perotta. However, I prefer to work with Booth on my FBI cases. I understand we've worked together before, but those instances were when Booth was unavailable."

"Oh," Perotta responded, her voice held undisguised disappointment. "Is there a specific reason you don't want to work with me?" She knew the other members of Booth's team hadn't exactly warmed up to her, but she was sure if given the chance they could work well together.

Brennan instantly felt she had inadvertently insulted the other woman. "Please don't think this is in any way a slight against you. Having worked with you previously, I am aware of how well you do your job. I just prefer to work with Booth. He is…" Brennan looked up from her desk to see Booth standing in her door, leaning against the side, a crooked smile on his face. "He is…um…well acquainted with all of our procedures, ensuring our maximum effort and results."

"Well, I suppose Agent Booth could help. I didn't really think in those terms."

Brennan beamed at Booth. "Wonderful, I'll let him know. Have your people send everything here to the lab and we will begin." Brennan replaced the phone to its cradle.

"I take it you were successful," Booth asked.

"Yes. Once I explained things, Agent Perotta was quite amenable." Brennan smiled broadly. "Once the evidence arrives, we will be ready to begin. Have you informed Cam of the new case?"

"Yes. She's gathering the squints." He pushed away from the door and walked into the office. "Did Perotta give you a hard time?"

"No. I told you, once I explained, she was very agreeable to my request."


	4. Chapter 4

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 4

Agent Perotta walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab later that afternoon accompanied by several techs and containers of evidence for her latest case. Just inside the door, they were greeted by Dr. Saroyan, who, to Perotta's surprise, seemed to be expecting them.

"Where is the victim's body?," Cam asked.

Perotta smiled and pointed behind her. "Right behind us." Cam nodded and walked toward the metal push cart carrying a covered box. Perotta opened her mouth to enquire about Dr. Saroyan's day, but the other woman was no longer paying any attention to her. Her focus was now on the case.

Perotta narrowed her eyes in confusion. She couldn't figure out if the Jeffersonian team just didn't like working with anyone but Booth, or if they were still upset about what happened when Booth had been taken by the Gravedigger. Maybe they just didn't like her. But everyone seemed to be acting much more distant toward her than the last time she'd worked with them. She sighed and began walking toward Dr. Brennan's office.

Brennan was seated at her desk when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced up from the file she was reading. "Hello, Agent Perotta. Has the case evidence arrived?"

"Yes." She looked around the office. "Is Agent Booth here?"

Brennan stood and walked past Perotta to exit her office. "No. Booth had some business to attend. However, he should be returning soon."

Perotta nodded and followed Brennan to the forensics platform. "May I come up?," she asked.

"Of course," Brennan answered, swiping her security access card. "You'll have to be granted access while we're working together." They mounted the steps together and began working.

Brennan watched as the FBI techs began uncovering the remains of their victim. She had read the report and seen the crime scene photos, but to see the remains positioned in such an obviously deliberate was very interesting.

"Whoa! Dr. B, have you ever seen anything like that?," Hodgins asked, pointing to the remains.

Brennan bent to examine the bones. "Actually, apart from the fixed position of the skeleton, at first glance there doesn't appear to be anything outwardly unusual about these remains." She looked over to Hodgins and smiled. "But the positioning is fascinating," she agreed, her voice sounding almost girlish. Hodgins smiled back at her, equally excited.

Perotta looked from Hodgins to Brennan and shook her head. "You guys really like your jobs, don't you?"

Brennan gave her a quizzical look, and opened her mouth to comment when Angela interrupted. "Sweetie, Agent Perotta was just commenting on how excited you and Hodgins are about this case." Brennan nodded in understanding and turned her attention back to the remains.

Brennan took her time with the remains. Giving them her full attention and respect, as she always did. All thoughts of Agent Perotta hovering around the edges of the platform pushed to the back of her mind as Hodgins, and Vincent Nigel-Murray helped her untie the remains from their fixed state of the lotus position. When the bones were released from their forced position and laid out on the exam table, Hodgins took the wire ties to his workstation and Vincent peered down at the remains on the opposite side of the table from Brennan, taking in every detail of each bone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. It's been a bit hectic here. Not to mention I'm sharing my computer with a 12-year-old who thinks she should spend all her spare time playing minecraft. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it.  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 5

At ten minutes to four, Brennan was finished with her preliminary exam, and gave Mr. Nigel-Murray instructions to clean the bones before coming to get her. She pulled off her latex gloves and picked up her file, before leaving the platform.

Seconds later, Agent Perotta came into Brennan's office, approaching the desk where Brennan was already engrossed in a file. Before Perotta could ask Brennan if she wanted to visit the crime scene, a flurry of blond curls in the form of a little boy rushed past her and hurled itself at Brennan.

Brennan caught him easily with a smile and returned the enthusiastic hug he was giving her. "Hello, Parker! I'm so glad you could come see me today."

Parker pulled back and gave Brennan a mini Booth smile. "I'm glad too. Dad said we can go get milkshakes later."

Brennan gave him a big smile and kissed his forehead. "That sounds delicious."

Perotta watched Brennan with the little boy and was stunned. Gone was the cold, awkward, science driven woman, and in her place was a warm, friendly compassionate mother. "Is this your son, Dr. Brennan?," she asked. Thinking that could be the only explanation.

Parker turned his head to look at the other woman, then back to Brennan. "No, he's not my son. But, I couldn't love him anymore, if he were."

Parker's smile widened until it nearly overtook his small face. "Really, Bones?"

Brennan nodded seriously. "Yes. You are, by far, my favorite boy," she told him, receiving another heartfelt hug.

"Did you hear that, Dad? I'm Bones' favorite boy," he told his father excitedly.

Perotta turned to see the father of the boy who could make the Jeffersonian's famous Ice Queen melt. She saw Agent Booth leaning against the doorway with his hand in the pockets of his dark jeans, smiling at his son and his partner. Of course, Perotta thought, she should have known it was Booth.

"I heard buddy. That makes you one lucky kid." He pushed himself away from the door and stepped forward. "Hello, Perotta. Are you making any headway with the case?"

"This is your son, Booth?" Booth nodded in agreement.

Perotta looked back to Brennan and watched as Brennan hugged Parker to her again, and said proudly, "Isn't he an adorable boy?"

"Yes, I suppose he is," Perotta answered. To answer Booth's earlier question, she said, "We're just getting started. Dr. Brennan only finished her preliminary exam a few minutes ago."

Booth nodded and walked over to the couch where he sat back in his favorite lounging position. "Park, why don't you come sit with me so Bones can work?" The smile on Parker's face faltered slightly, but then stepped from Brennan's embrace and hurried over to his father.

Perotta watched the interaction between the three of them. Brennan was so open and loving to the boy. Her companionable easiness with Booth was bested only by the warm nature she showed to his son. It was questionable that Booth and Brennan were more than partners during the course of a normal day and observation of them. But add Booth's son to the equation and the relationship between Booth and Brennan was obviously more than just a professional partnership. She listened to them now, making plans for dinner and the evening, and they seemed as close or closer than any loving family she'd seen.

What she couldn't understand was, if they were oblivious to the truth of their relationship or if they knew and just chose not to act. But that was only a secondary matter. They had a case to solve.

"I was just about to ask Dr. Brennan if she would like to visit the scene," she told Booth. "I don't suppose you would like to come with us?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 6

The scene had already been released, and Brennan's confidence in the FBI techs was not high, so she elected to survey the scene. Upon hearing this, Hodgins wanted to go to retrieve more samples of the area. Booth chose not to go. Choosing instead to take Parker into the museum side of the Jeffersonian while they were gone. But he made sure Perotta was well informed of her duty to keep Brennan safe.

Brennan, Hodgins, and Perotta spent an hour and a half canvassing the scene. The scientists collected several more samples and Hodgins found a torn piece of black plastic hidden by some nearby tall grass. Brennan could only shake her head in admonishment that the FBI techs hadn't noticed and collected it.

In Agent Perotta's FBI issued sedan, on the way back to the lab, Perotta broke the odd silence of the vehicle. "Agent Booth's son seemed to like you a lot."

Brennan's face immediately softened at the mention of Parker Booth. "Yes, we have become very close. I find him to be an intelligent and well mannered young man. He reminds me very much of his father."

"Parker's a great kid," Hodgins agreed from the backseat.

Brennan nodded. "He is. I hope our child is as well rounded as Parker."

Perotta's eyes widened. "You're having a baby with Dr. Hodgins?" She couldn't imagine Booth was okay with that.

"What?" Brennan looked at her, confused. "No. Dr. Hodgins didn't agree to contribute."

Perotta shot Brennan a quick look and noted that she didn't look like she wanted to continue the baby topic. But if she wasn't having a baby with Dr. Hodgins…could it be she was having a baby with Booth? Then she looked in the rearview mirror at Hodgins, who was smiling like a man who knew a secret, and had skillfully avoided offending a dear friend while at the same time cheating the often threatened death by Booth.

Not knowing what else to say, Perotta just said, "Umm…okay." She didn't raise another subject during the return ride to the Jeffersonian, only speaking when the two scientists had a question about the case.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First, I just wanted to say thank you for reading. And I know I already updated today. But, I've decided to give you all a bonus chapter today.  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 7

Brennan walked into the lab alongside Hodgins, discussing their last visits to Zack. Perotta followed them, still a bit surprised and confused at the people she found herself working with.

Hodgins separated from Brennan as she headed toward the platform and he to take his samples to his workstation. Perotta followed him under the guise of asking about how long his examination would take.

"Dr. Hodgins?"

"Yes, Agent Perotta?"

"Am I right in thinking that you know more about Dr. Brennan having a baby?"

Hodgins looked at her surprised at her ballsy bluntness. He smirked. "You are. But, you're off your rocker if you think I'm telling you anything."

Peyton Perotta considered her options. She wanted to know the true story of Brennan having a baby, and she knew she was unlikely to get information from any other source. She needed to tread lightly, charm him into telling her what she wanted to know. "Dr. Hodgins, I know we don't know each other very well. And you have no reason to trust any personal information with me. But I assure you my interest is only to satisfy my own curiosity. I have no interest in getting in between what Booth and Dr. Brennan have going on, whatever it is..." She ended with a smile, hoping she had swayed him.

Hodgins smiled back at her. "Then you should go ask Dr. Brennan," he told her before turning back to his samples.

Perotta sighed and turned away. She started walking toward where Dr. Brennan was examining x-rays on the platform. She stopped at the excited voice of a child, and watched as the little boy told Brennan about the museum exhibits. And though she must know every detail of each one, Brennan allowed Booth's son to tell her everything again. While he was talking, Brennan put away the x-rays and exited the platform, then she accompanied both Booth's to her office.

Perotta followed them. "Dr. Brennan," she called from the office door, "I wanted to congratulate you before you left."

"Congratulate her on what?," Booth asked.

"Her baby," Perotta answered simply. She didn't want to cause any problems for the partners, but she had a feeling this would give her all the information she wanted.

Booth's eyes widened and he turned to lay questioning eyes on Brennan. "Baby? You're having a baby, Bones? Why didn't you tell me?"

Brennan shot an annoyed stare at Perotta. "I'm not pregnant. Agent Perotta is referring to a comment I made about the child I want to have." She smiled at Booth. "I believe you remember having that discussion with me, Booth."

Ah, Perotta thought, so she wasn't pregnant, but Booth knew about the plans for a baby. "I'm sorry, I misunderstood. The way you talked, I assumed you were already expecting. I apologize."

"Assumptions are nothing more than conjecture," Brennan stated, as if that explained everything. Booth just smiled and nodded, because to him that made sense, but Perotta just stared at her confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 8

Agent Perotta was confused, but undaunted. She wanted to know about Brennan's plans to have a baby. She turned to Booth. "So, you knew about Dr. Brennan's plans to have a baby?" He nodded, and gave her a look that told her to be very careful with her line of questioning. "And you're okay with it?"

Booth shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? Bones is allowed to do whatever she wants. It's got nothing to do with me." Brennan's eyes shot to Booth. He saw the distress in the pale blue pools, and immediately knew that she was thinking that he'd changed his mind. He lay his hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. "Bones has a guy already picked out to father her child and I know that he's excited at the prospect of a baby with her."

At this, Brennan visibly relaxed. Then she turned her attention back to the woman before her. "Agent Perotta, I fail to see how any of this is your business. What I do in my personal life will have no bearing on my ability to assist you with this case. I suggest you put your inquisitive mind to work on the case, where it should be, and stay away from subjects that are not your concern."

Perotta's lips thinned. She had just been to told where to go, and she didn't like it. But, she knew that alienating herself from this pair would not benefit her. So, she nodded. "You're absolutely right, Dr. Brennan. Your personal life is none of my business. I was just trying to be friendly and satisfy my curiosity about a subject we were discussing earlier. Please accept my apology," she told her, but she had no intention of allowing her curiosity to remain unsatisfied.

So intent were the adults in the room on their conversation, that they forgot about the youngest person in the room. That is, until he spoke up from his place on the couch. "You're going to have a baby, Bones? But you aren't fat? Aren't ladies supposed to be fat when they have babies? Can I play with it when it comes? Is it going to be a boy or a girl? I hope it's a boy." His rush of questions stopped as a thought occurred to him, and he was suddenly worried. "If you have a baby, does that mean that I won't be your favorite boy anymore?"

Brennan glared at Perotta and Booth sighed. Brennan walked to Parker and sat down next to him. "Of course not. No matter how many babies I have, you will always be my favorite boy. Though, I will love all of you equally." She hugged him and kissed his forehead. "But this conversation is moot as I am not having a baby."

Parker nodded, satisfied. He looked over to his father. "Dad, can we go get dinner now?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 9

Booth took Brennan and Parker to the diner. They sat at their table, Booth on one side, and Brennan and Parker on the other. Since they sat down and gave their orders to the waitress, Parker had been staring at Brennan with furrowed eyebrows.

After several minutes, she turned to him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Are you really gonna have a baby, Bones?"

She nodded. "I have considered it, yes."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Parker," his father interrupted, as a warning.

Brennan gave a small shake of her head to Booth and returned her attention to the boy sitting next to her. "Yes, Parker, I would like to know what you think."

The boy's face took on a solemn expression and he crossed his arm across his chest. "Well, first I have some questions."

"Of course you do," Booth muttered rolling his eyes.

"I will answer your questions to the best of my ability."

Parker nodded. "Okay. Will I still get to come see you?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes, of course. I would never not want to see you."

A brief smile crossed his lips before he moved on to his next question. Then he was all business again. "Who is going to be the baby's daddy? We need to know so me and dad can check him out."

Brennan grinned at him and looked to her partner, who was openly laughing. "Well, Bones? Tell him who the daddy will be?" Brennan shot a quick scowl to him.

"Well, Parker, while I disapprove of the need you and your father have to investigate my potential mates, I believe this time my choice will please both of you. I've even secured a recommendation on his abilities as a father."

Parker's small face began to screw up into a scowl. "You mean he has another kid?" She nodded. He turned to his father. "Dad, I don't like this guy already."

Booth laughed. "Bub, why don't you let her finish? You might feel different after you hear who he is." Parker rolled his eyes and waved his arm for Brennan to continue.

Brennan leaned closer to Parker. "The man I have chosen as the father of my child is your father," she whispered to him.

Parker's eyes widened and he looked to his father for confirmation. Booth nodded. "Really?," Parker asked, his head turning to look at one then the other. They both nodded. "Yes!," he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Then just as fast, he settled back in his chair. "Okay, next question. If Dad is going to be the baby's dad too, does that mean that you are his girlfriend now?"

Brennan smiled at the boy. He certainly had the gift for interrogation. "No, I am not your father's girlfriend. We are very close friends and partners, and as I told you before, it would be inappropriate for us to date."

The waitress brought their food and they began eating. Parker finished chewing a bite of his cheeseburger and asked, "So, you guys can't be boyfriend and girlfriend because you work together, but you can have a baby together? Isn't that kind of stupid? I mean, doesn't having a baby together mean that you are more than just friends? Don't your bosses know that you're supposed to love each other to have a baby? I don't understand why you can do one and not the other."

Brennan raised her eyes to Booth to find him watching her. He raised his eyebrows at her, silently conceding his son's point. She sighed. "You are a very smart boy, Parker. But that is something I will have to discuss with your father before I can give you a definitive answer."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 10

They ate their lunch, with Parker leading the conversation. This time, though, the topic was received much easier. "We went outside yesterday and looked for rocks," Parker told them. "It wasn't as fun as Mrs. Hunter said it was going to be. But, Kimberlyn picked up this one rock that was almost as big as her hand and she found a really long worm." He started laughing, "And then she screamed so loud that Mrs. Hunter thought she got hurt. It was so funny."

Booth looked across the table at him and smiled at his enjoyment. Most days all he needed to make his day better was some time with his son. The thought made him think of the possibility of more children. And the woman who apparently still wanted to have his baby. He flicked his glance over to his partner to find her looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, holding each other's gaze.

"Are you guys having a moment?"

Booth and Brennan turned their heads to look at Parker who was eyeing them with speculation. "Where did you hear that?," Booth asked him.

"Angela."

Booth sighed and looked around the table at the empty plates. "Let's go." He ushered them outside, stepping close to Brennan and saying, "We need to have that talk, Bones. Don't forget." Brennan nodded. "But first we need to muzzle Angela." She shot him a confused look, and he said, "Never mind, Bones," with a chuckle.

Booth drove them to his apartment and pulled into his parking space. "And here we are."

"Booth, are you sure you don't mind me being here? I don't want to intrude on your opportunity to bond with Parker."

Before Booth could answer, Parker appeared between the front seats. "Bones, we are going to play Wii, not do bonding. And you have to stay, 'cause I want to show you that I can beat Dad at MarioKart."

Booth grinned at her. "Yeah, Bones, you have to stay to watch me beat Parker at MarioKart."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 11

Brennan watched as her two favorite males dueled over MarioKart. They laughed, playfully complaining to each other about their placement during the race and the unfair use of weapons. She couldn't help but grin as she watched father and son together. And she knew choosing Booth to father her child was a wise decision. She would never find another man like him.

When Booth and Parker finished their race circuit, Booth fell onto the couch next to Brennan and Parker collapsed in the floor. Both had satisfied smiles on their faces. Booth looked over to Brennan and nudged her playfully with his elbow. She sent him a look beneath the heavy fringe of her eyelids and nudged him back. He grinned at her and slid his arm around her shoulders, gathering her close to his side. They sat that way for just a few minutes while Booth flipped through the TV channels before they heard Parker begin to snore from where he lay in the floor.

Booth took Parker into his room and put him to bed. Then he came back into the living room and took his seat again next to Brennan on the couch. They exchanged a smile, then she said, "We don't have to talk about it now, Booth. I know it's not something that you really want to discuss, and I'm not planning on going through with the procedure any time soon. So, if…"

Booth laid his head back on the back of the couch and turned his head to look at her. "Bones, if you still want to have my baby, and are willing to allow me to be fully involved in everything, then I have no problem with you going through with the…procedure." He covered the slim long fingered hand that was nervously plucking at her pants with his own, larger hand. "And we can talk about anything you want to."

Brennan settled into the couch and laid her head on the back of the couch next to Booth's. So they were facing each other, and staring into each other's eyes. "I still want to do it. But, I find I'm no longer sure when I would like to proceed." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Booth looked at her. It would be so easy to lean over and kiss her. He wanted to, but then that was nothing new. It seemed that he always wanted to kiss her.

Her giggle was an unexpected end to their silence. "I can almost hear you thinking, Booth."

"Can you, Ms. Smarty Pants? Well, then, what am I thinking?"

She opened her eyes, and Booth noticed how they twinkled at him. "You're thinking that you want to kiss me."

He smiled. She knew him too well. "And how do you know that?"

Another giggle escaped her. She leaned toward him, until her lips were just millimeters from his. "Because that's what you're always thinking, Booth. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." She settled back away from him again. "What you should be thinking is why you haven't done it yet?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 12

When he didn't answer her, she lifted her hand to feather a caress along his cheek. She gave him a sweet smile and leaned toward him again. "I never took you for a coward, Agent Booth." She rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone and touched her lips to his in a soft kiss. Then she pulled away and stood.

Brennan walked to the door where she'd dropped her bag, and picked it up, settling the long strap on her shoulder. She pulled out her cell and scrolled through her phone book until she found the number she was looking for. When she was finished with her call, she turned back to Booth, who had moved to his kitchen. "My cab will be here soon. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to go back to the door when he called her name, "Bones, wait." He palmed the back of his neck and sighed. "I don't have a good answer for you, Bones. I'm not normally a coward, you know that. But, with you…with this…I'm so scared of making a wrong move that I convinced myself it was better to not move at all." He blew out another long breath. "When I did tell you how I felt and you told me no…I can't tell you how that affected me. My confidence wasn't just shaken, it was all but gone. I put myself out there and you said no." He began pacing back and forth in front of her. "And now," he let out a morose little laugh, "I don't even know what to say about what has been happening the last few days." He came to a stop directly in front of where she was standing. "You're giving me mixed signals, Bones. You say you can't give us a chance, but then tonight…you kissed me. So you need to tell me what's going on. I think I deserve to know."

Brennan nodded. "You're absolutely right, Booth. About everything." She closed her eyes, trying to block out the questioning darkness of his eyes. When she opened them again, he was still watching her. "I am the coward here, not you. When you proposed taking our relationship in a new direction, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I thought I could handle you moving on. But when you began dating Dr. Bryar, for the first time in my life, I felt jealous. I tried to console myself with the fact that doing this would make you happy, I even tried dating Andrew, but it didn't help. I still felt like my heart was being ripped apart." She looked down at her hands that had become knotted together while she spoke. And when she looked back up at him, Booth noticed the tears welled up in her soft blue-grey eyes. "I think I made a mistake when I told you no. Me kissing you was my first attempt to fix it." A horn sounded outside, signaling the arrival of her ride. "That's my cab. I'll see you later."

Booth followed her to the door. "Call me when you get home, so I know that you got there safely." She nodded and disappeared down the darkened hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 13

Booth watched the door long after she left. He kept going over what she said over and over again in his mind. He should have stopped her, he realized. But he was too struck by her words to do anything but ask her to call him when she got home.

He finally made his way over to his couch and sank down into his favorite spot to await said call. A short time later, his phone began to sing the ringtone assigned to his partner, and he snatched up the phone from its place next to him on the couch. "You made it home already, Bones?," he asked as he answered the call.

"Yes. I just got in and I knew you would be expecting my call before you went to bed," she told him, and he could hear the smile she wore as she talked.

He grinned into the empty room. "You know, you could have stayed here. Then we could have taken you home to change in the morning."

A faint laugh sounded through the phone. "I know. But I don't think I should have stayed tonight as Parker is there. I would much rather spend the night with you when it's just the two of us." She heard the swift intake of his breath, and she smiled, deciding to take her attempt at coquettishness a step further. "Is Parker only staying the weekend?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm going to take him out to lunch Sunday after church and then drop him off at Rebecca's. Why?," he asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Sunday?"

He smiled. Was she asking him on a date? God, he hoped so! "I would love to, Bones. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"No, I want to cook for you. Can you come by here at 6?"

"That sounds great. I'll be there. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just you. And a change of clothes for work on Monday," she replied before ending the call.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;) Here is a 2nd update for the day. Yes, I know, you're probably shocked. But I'm aware that some of these chapters are painfully short. And because of that my lovely readers deserve another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 14

Saturday morning found Brennan at the lab. Mr. Nigel-Murray had cleaned the bones of their latest victim and laid them out on the exam table. Her intention was to examine the bones in detail and complete her report for Agent Perotta as soon as possible.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan," Cam greeted her as she stepped up to the platform.

Brennan looked up from the bones and smiled. "Good morning, Dr. Saroyan. I didn't expect to see you here. I assumed you would be spending the weekend with Michelle."

Cam shrugged. "She is out with Perry. So, I was left with nothing to do but clean the kitchen. I'm attempting to avoid my kitchen with real work."

Brennan nodded in understanding. "I should be writing the next chapter of my book. Instead I am here. I want to get this case solved as soon as possible."

"I agree with that. The sooner the better." Cam moved to look at the x-rays on display. "You don't like her, do you?"

Brennan wasn't so oblivious that she didn't know who Cam was talking about. "No. She is too nosy, too flirtatious, and too blonde. I do not like having her here."

Cam laughed and turned to look at Brennan. "I can see that. She _does_ seem to like Booth, doesn't she?" The "hmmph" from Brennan made Cam smile. "If it's any consolation, I don't get the same vibe from him. I think he has his eye on someone else."

Brennan raised her head and grinned at Cam's words. "Yes, I believe you are correct."

"Finally!," Cam cheered.

"What?"

"You do realize I was talking about you, right?"

"Yes, of course." A smirk flashed across her face. "I'm not completely dense. I've known for some time how Booth feels about me. Well, since he told me."

Cam leaned close to her over the table. "Seeley _told_ you?" A nod from Brennan. "Then why don't you both look like a couple?" Realization suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, please tell me you didn't turn him down."

Brennan gave a little shrug.

"Really? I think I need to sit down." She sank onto one of the nearby stools and began a deep breathing exercise. "You really turned him down?" She shook her head. "That was a really stupid thing to do. I'm sorry but if you were really a genius you would have known what a big mistake that was. Don't you love him at all?"

"Of course I do! I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I was scared. I realized my mistake and have already begun rectifying the situation."

Cam placed her hand on her chest and said a silent prayer. "Good. I have to ask, what made you change your mind?"

"Two main things. Booth's mutual attraction with Dr. Bryar and the way Agent Blondie was ogling him yesterday."

Cam smiled. Jealousy was always a strong motivator. "May I enquire as to how you are fixing the problem?"

"It was a very simple plan. I kissed him, told him I made a mistake, and wanted to fix it, then I invited him to dinner tomorrow." Cam nodded in approval. "I should also mention that when Booth asked if he could bring anything, I told him only himself and a change of clothes for Monday."

Cam burst out laughing. "Oh my…that's wonderful. I can imagine Seeley's face when you told him that."

Brennan smiled. 'Yes, I believe it would have been very funny. But, we were on the telephone, so I can only imagine as well."

"What did he say?"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know. I hung up."

Cam began laughing harder. And Brennan joined her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 15

Brennan worked with Cam until 3pm, when they had exhausted their efforts of examination and very detailed reports were ready to be sent to Perotta and Booth at the Hoover. Then Cam declared she was going home to soak in her tub and further ignore her cleaning and Brennan was off to the supermarket to buy ingredients for her dinner with Booth.

Meanwhile, across town, Parker Booth was watching his father. They were at the zoo for the opening of the new reptile house and Parker was excited about seeing the new animals on display, but it seemed his father was proving to be a bigger attraction than the reptiles. Since they had walked through the gate of the zoo, many of the women had been staring at them. At first Parker thought it was because they had just had milkshakes and they had milk mustaches. But after checking both him and his dad and finding nothing, Parker was even more puzzled.

The older Booth seemed to not notice the drooling expressions of every woman who saw him. But Parker noticed and didn't like it at all. With a mischievous smile spreading across his small face, Parker asked his dad, "Dad, can we call Bones? I think she might like seeing the animals." But in his head, he was thinking, "_one look from her and those other women wouldn't dare come near his dad.' _

"Really, buddy? I thought you wanted to spend the day with just us guys?"

Parker shook his head. "I changed my mind, Dad. I want Bones to be here too. Can we call her?"

'Sure." Booth told him, and he pulled out his phone, always ready to spend time with his Bones.

"Can I do it, Dad?" Booth found Brennan's number in his contacts and gave the phone to his son.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Brennan walked into her apartment and began putting away the food she bought. She was just finishing putting away her cloth bags when her cell phone began to ring. "Brennan," she answered.

"Hi, Bones. This is Parker."

Brennan smiled. "Hi, Parker. How are you?"

Parker took a few steps away from his father and whispered into the phone. "Can you still hear me, Bones? I have to whisper so Dad won't hear."

"Yes, I can still hear you. Why do you have to whisper? Is something wrong?"

"I need you to come to the zoo. There are all these ladies and they keep staring at Dad and I think they want to kiss him or something. I think you should come down here and keep them away from him."

Brennan couldn't help but let a little laugh escape. "Parker, your father is an attractive adult male. It is a natural female reaction to look at an attractive male. Besides, I know your dad can take care of himself."

Parker scowled at the ground. This may be harder than he thought. "But, Bones, I really don't think Dad wants to stop them. When he sees them looking he smiles at them," he lied, "and I don't want my dad to start dating some lady from the zoo."

Brennan, with her limited skills with children, could tell where this conversation was headed, and decided to agree to come to the zoo. "Alright, Parker, I'll come. Where would you like me to meet you?"

Fifteen minutes later, Brennan was walking through the entrance of the zoo. She looked around and immediately spotted Booth and Parker. They were sitting at a picnic table eating hotdogs. She approached and noticed the curious abundance of females the closer she came to her guys. _Parker wasn't exaggerating, _she thought.

She stopped at their table. "Hello, gentlemen," she greeted them.

"Bones!" Parker yelled. "I'm so glad you're here." He jumped up and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug. She hugged him back and he let go to sit back down to his food.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said. "I'm glad you could join us." He grinned at her and it warmed the color of his eyes.

She returned his grin and stepped closer to him. "So am I," she told him, then bent down and brushed a kiss against his cheek. She straightened and looked around at the women who were still standing around. They looked harmless enough to her, but Parker had sensed a threat, so she would be diligent.

She sat down next to Booth. "I had just returned home when Parker called. I was happy to come spend time with you both."

"Are you sure we aren't keeping you from something."

To make their exchange appear more intimate, she leaned closer to him and whispered, "I was putting away the ingredients for Sunday's dinner."

"Mmmm. That sounds promising. What are we having?"

She put her head on his shoulder and winked at Parker, who was sitting on Booth's other side. "That's a surprise. You just remember to bring what I told you to, and everything will be great."

Parker looked around them and noted the disappointed expressions on most of the hovering females as they walked away. He gave Brennan a nod to signal their success, and then turned to concentrate on finishing his food.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;) This chapter is short. So, I'll post another right after.  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 16

Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth was not a stupid man. Nor was he the least bit unaware of when someone was watching him. He was a sniper, after all. And part of his job, one of the things that had kept him alive, was being hyperaware of his surroundings. So, he knew the minute the first woman had turned her gaze to him. And the women after her had not gone unnoticed by him, either. But he had ignored them. He had no interest in any of those women; they weren't the sassy scientist he was in love with.

Instead of encouraging the onlookers, he had accompanied his son around the zoo, taking in the exhibits, and not once giving any attention to anyone other than Parker. He honestly thought Parker hadn't noticed the growing group of Booth admirers until the boy had suggested calling Brennan to join them and then insisted on making the call himself.

Now, with Brennan here sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder, Booth couldn't help but feel loved. His son had called her, and she had come. To protect her interests, though she would never willingly admit it. He knew what she was up to when she kissed him and then leaned into him to make a simple reassurance to him, but he remained silent. And he smiled when he saw the covert wink she gave Parker as she lay her head on his shoulder and the returning nod after Parker had made sure Brennan's actions had been noted and understood by Booth's would be admirers.

He leaned over to his partner and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to cap off your display by peeing around me?"

Brennan's head snapped up. "What?"

Booth gave her a lopsided smile. "Come on, Bones. You don't have to deny it. This whole thing was just a way for you to let everyone know that I belong to you. It's okay. I kinda like your alpha female tendencies."

Brennan blushed. "You…I have no idea what you're talking about. I came here because Parker asked me to. And when I saw you, I felt a rush of attraction at your appearance. That is not uncommon. I have often experienced a similar reaction to you. But, with the recent change in our status, I decided to act upon it," she reasoned for him.

He dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose and grinned at her. 'Sure, Bones, whatever you say."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;) Here's the promised 2nd chapter.  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 17

Brennan closed the oven door after checking on the food. She smiled happily. Things were going exactly as she planned. She began to hum as she made her way into her bedroom and then to her bathroom. She had plenty of time, she surmised, to shower, change before dinner was finished, and Booth arrived.

After her shower, she took great care to dress in an outfit she knew Booth liked on her, arranged her hair in the soft wavy style he liked, and applied her makeup in just the perfect way to accentuate her features. When she was finished, she surveyed her appearance in the long floor length mirror standing in the corner of her bedroom. She twisted and turned in every direction, making sure she was as close to perfect as she could get. And when she was satisfied, she smiled at her reflection with a nod and left the room.

Back in her kitchen, she busied herself with mixing her previously prepared salad ingredients into a large salad bowl and taking the roaster out of the oven. She was just taking off the lid to make her final inspection when Booth's familiar knock sounded at the door. Smiling, she lowered the lid and walked to her door.

"Hello, Booth," she greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi," he returned with a slightly nervous smile. She stepped back to allow him to enter, and closed the door behind him as he stepped past her. "Wow, Bones, it smells great in here." He sniffed the air. "Is that?...No…Did you make pot roast?" She nodded as she walked back into the kitchen. "But you don't even eat pot roast."

She grinned at him. "I know," she said as she pulled the lid off the roaster, "but you do."

He peered into to pan and groaned. "That looks amazing, Bones." He closed his eyes as he smelled the aroma of one of his favorite meals. "What do you want me to do to help?," he asked when he opened his eyes.

Brennan smiled lovingly at him. She so enjoyed seeing him relaxed and happy. "You can take the salad into the dining room and get the drinks while I serve this up."

Booth disappeared into the dining room carrying the salad bowl and Brennan pulled out her large serving platter and the smaller matching one. She emptied the contents of the roaster to the platters and was arranging everything attractively when Booth reentered the room. "All set?" She nodded. "Okay, then, let me take that." He lifted the larger platter and she followed with the smaller one.

They sat down to eat. "You really didn't have to go to any trouble to make me a special meal, Bones. Especially since you don't eat any of it."

"It was no trouble. I wanted to make it for you, and I made myself something at the same time. I just put everything into a roasting bag and cooked it along side yours. So there was no extra work."

They began eating and talked of things that were normal conversation to no one but them. They smiled and laughed and when they had finished their food, Booth sat back in his chair and asked, "Alright, Bones, this has been a great night. You made me a delicious dinner; we've had pleasant conversation, and enjoyed each other's company. But, I suspect you wanted to have this dinner for a reason other than to spend the evening with me."

She smiled. How well he knew her. "You are correct. Although, I feel I must insist on my desire to spend the night with you as one of the reasons for requesting dinner with you." She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the finished surface of the table. "I would like to tell you something. Something that I should have told you long before now." She took a deep breath. "This is so much more difficult than I ever anticipated it to be." She shook her head. "Not because I don't want to say it and not because there is any fallacy to it, but solely due to the fact that it is terrifying to say the words." She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "To say these words to you may be the most important thing I ever do."

Booth covered her hands with one of his and gave them a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Hey, you can tell me anything, remember. No secrets."

Brennan nodded. "You are the most infuriating, frustrating man I have ever met. You are an overprotective alpha male, who refuses to listen to my objections of your alpha male behavior. We have differing opinions on nearly every subject, and you never fail to initiate an argument with me on those subjects. You eat far too much red meat and pie. You never seriously complain when I steal your fries. You are always there when I need you, even when I insist that I don't. You always make me feel appreciated and wanted. You never seem to get overly annoyed when I fail to understand someone's reference to pop culture. I never feel alone when I'm near you. I always feel special and safe with you. You are my best friend. You know me better than anyone. My heart beats erratically when you enter a room. When you touch me, even for a second, my skin feels like it's been set afire. I find myself eager to spend as much time with you as possible. When I see another woman with you, even in the most innocent of situations, I find that I want to physically assault her. All of these things lead me to one conclusion. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another person. And I was wrong to refuse your overture of affection."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;) Wow, okay a big difference in word count here. From over a 1,000 to 369. So, to make it up to you, my faithful wonderful readers, I will post another chapter immediately after. Here is Booth's reaction...  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 18

Booth sat across the table from Brennan, staring, unable to take his eyes from her. He had listened to everything she said, he heard every word. But he still had not made a comment. He truthfully was at a loss at what to say.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, Brennan rose from her seat and began clearing the table of their dinner remains. _Maybe I was too late, and he no longer wants a life with me. _She carried the dishes into the kitchen and came back to the table for the rest. Booth was still sitting in the same spot, in the same position, staring at her empty chair. She shook her head and sighed, then turned back toward the kitchen.

"Bones?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?"

He turned a brilliant Booth smile to her, and her metaphoric heart melted. "I feel the same way about you." He stood, walked to her, took the dishes and laid them on the table, then took her in his arms. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I'm glad you told me how you feel. But, I have to ask, what made you change your mind?"

"Time," she told him. "And women."

"Okay, I get time, but women?"

She nodded. "Yes. I found the thought of you with another woman extremely unpleasant. Then when Dr. Bryar expressed an interest in you and you returned that interest, I - I wanted to throw her into a shark tank. And Friday with Agent Perotta - I don't like her, Booth - I realized then that I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand by while a man I loved - the only man I've ever loved - was so obviously being pursued by other women. It was the push I needed to tell you how I truly felt, and mend my foolish actions."

He gave her another smile. "I'm glad, Bones," he told her before he lowered his head to hers in a tender kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;) And here is the promised 2nd chapter...  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 19

Booth lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. "I could stand here all night kissing you, but why don't we go over to the couch where we can be more comfortable?"

Brennan pressed closer to him. "Or we can just take this into the bedroom, where we can be even more comfortable." She pulled his head down to hers and captured his mouth again, this time making the kiss far more heated.

Again, Booth pulled back, this time with a smile on his lips and the twinkle of desire in his eyes. "Bones, you shouldn't say things like that. I might not be able to resist taking you up on them."

She traced her finger down his jaw and neck to the collar of his shirt and flicked open the buttons. "That's the idea, Booth. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to actually do it. There's no tequila involved this time. No reason to regret things in the morning. There's just us."

Booth laughed. "That's all true, but I would like to take things at a slower pace than just jumping into bed with each other."

Brennan pouted up at him. "But we've waited 6 years! Don't you think that's long enough?" She trailed her index finger down the expanse of skin she exposed when she unbuttoned his shirt, and slid her hand inside to touch the smooth skin of his torso. "Six long, lonely, empty, unfulfilled, torturous years, Booth."

Booth groaned. "You don't have to remind me."

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" He nodded, and she smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted you to say. Now, I think we should take your change of clothes with us into my bedroom and see where those six years of waiting lead us." She reached up and kissed him again, sliding her tongue against his lips and silently asking for more intimate contact. She clenched her hands around the open sides of his shirt and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom. They stopped at the door, and Brennan asked, "No more objections?"

"Only one," he answered.

'What's that?," she asked.

"Why do we still have so many clothes on?" She shrieked as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to her bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 20

Booth awoke the next morning wrapped in the warm cocoon of a lavender comforter and covered almost completely by Brennan's sleeping form. He raised his hand from where it lay beside him and used the knuckle of his forefinger to trace a trail from Brennan's shoulder to the curve of her backside. She shivered and whimpered in her sleep. He smiled and then ran his palm from where his knuckle ended its trail up to her ribcage. She wiggled on him and he was quick to still her. "None of that, Bones. I can't be held responsible for my actions and we'll be late for work if you do."

She turned her head to face him with a girlish giggle. "You started it." She kissed his chest and sighed. "No regrets, Booth?"

In what felt like a single movement, Booth hauled her up and rolled her over onto her back. He hovered over her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him down to her and her legs around his waist. "No regrets, Bones." She lifted her hips slightly to further their contact and Booth groaned. "Bones!" She wiggled her hips against him. "Temperance Brennan, you are going to make us late for work." She pulled his head down and began nibbling on his earlobe and the sensitive area just below it. He growled and lowered himself just a fraction. He kissed her neck, flicking his tongue along the curve of her collarbone.

She moaned in response, angling her head to give him more access. Opening her eyes from the wave of desire he was causing, she caught sight of the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Booth!," she gasped. "Stop! We're going to be late for work!"

Booth closed his eyes and raised his head to the ceiling with a sigh. "Didn't I just say that? And you were all for some morning fun. If you don't mind, I don't mind. We can be late just this once." He moved against her suggestively, and resumed kissing her.

She moaned again. "Five minutes."

He laughed. "No way. An hour."

Her eyes widened and her heart raced at the thought. "20 minutes," she bartered.

"An hour," he countered.

"Half-hour."

He lifted his head from her neck and pretended to think. "An hour," he told her.

"You're really standing firm on an hour, aren't you?"

A cocky grin spread across his face. "Oh, I'm firm alright." And he pressed against her.

She gasped. "Okay, an hour," she managed to say before he captured her mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;) Please be reminded that this story is rated M. It's a light M, honestly, not smut, but you know, I wanted to be safe. It's not like the 1st chapter of my fic The Poison in the Pen. That was definitely M. Anyway, Now that I have that little warning out of the way, I should tell you that there aren't too many more chapters for this fic left. My word document tells me there's only 23 in total.  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 21

They continued to kiss as Booth lowered himself so they could feel their bodies touching from chest to groin. "Do you know how much I love you?," he asked.

"Yes, and I love you just as much."

"Oh, so I guess I don't have to prove it to you then," he said with a grin as he began to pull away.

But Brennan held onto him tight. "Oh no. You're not going anywhere. You have sufficiently proven your love to me many times in our relationship. This is not about proof." She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him still closer. "This is about a physical expression of our love, not about proof of it." She gave a tug and he fell onto her. "Now, hurry up and do me. We only have 47 minutes left."

Booth laughed. "Yes, ma'am. I aim to please," he assured her. He shifted his body and joined them in the most intimate way. He began to move slowly, blissfully enjoying the contact he had craved for so long.

Brennan's hands gripped his shoulders as he increased his speed and settled into a new rhythm. "Booth," she moaned. She was already so close. "Oh- !" She arched up to kiss him and ravaged his mouth. Her tongue invaded his mouth and she aggressively pushed toward him to further the contact. "Roll over," she told him.

"No, this is my show, Bones," he replied, pushing her back into the softness of the pillows. She didn't challenge him, immediately. But the alpha female in her wouldn't merely allow him to take over, displaying to his chosen mate why he was the alpha male.

They continued to war for sexual dominance until Brennan was forced to give up. The intense sensations building in her body overcame her and she had no choice but to cling to Booth as the waves of her orgasm crashed repeatedly over her.

Booth smiled smugly with his eyes twinkling wildly. He loved making her lose control. He could still feel her contracting around him, encouraging him. But still he continued, undaunted in his mission. And when he could take no more, he allowed his steely control to slip, groaning, and spilling, giving himself up to the power of his pleasure.

They walked into the Hoover just 24 minutes late for their meeting with Agent Perotta.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan," Perotta said as Brennan sat down at the table.

"Good morning," she told the other woman. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was unavoidably detained this morning. Booth will be joining us soon. Director Cullen asked to speak to him as we exited the elevator."

Agent Perotta nodded in understanding. "I wanted to apologize again for my nosiness when we last spoke."

"I understand your curiosity on the subject. When I first announced my intention to have a child everyone I told was shocked at my decision. The expression on Booth's face was particularly memorable." She smiled at the memory.

"You hadn't discussed it with him before reaching a decision?," Perotta asked, her curiosity piqued again.

"Not in the way you may think. We were in a session with Dr. Sweets, engaged in a ridiculously juvenile game. When, during the course of the game I made the decision. Booth and Sweets were both surprised."

Perotta sat down across the table from Brennan. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but I have to ask. Booth said you already have the father for your baby picked out. Who is he?"

Brennan shook her head. "I do. However, I'm not sure he would be comfortable with me telling anyone else. We haven't concluded with our negotiations yet. And at this point, I am unsure as to whether or not I wish to pursue the matter."

Booth walked in and regarded the two women carefully. They looked like they were having a friendly conversation, and he found that odd. He knew they didn't like each other. "Hello, ladies," he greeted them. Brennan smiled at him and Perotta batted her eyelashes as she returned his greeting. He ignored her and asked his partner, "Pursue what?"

"I was just telling Agent Perotta that I didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else who I have chosen as the father of my progeny due to the facts that we are still in negotiation and I am unsure of whether or not I wish to proceed."

"Oh." He took the chair at the end of the oval table, between the two women, and settled into it. "Cullen gave me some information on a case. He wants us to look into it after we finish with Perotta's case." He held up a folder as evidence of the new case. "Also, I talked to Cullen about that thing we discussed last night. He said that he had already anticipated our discussion and everything has been cleared."

Confusion settled over Brennan's features as she pondered his words. The only discussion she could remember from the night before was convincing Booth to have sex with her. Her brain made the connection, and she nodded. "Excellent."

She turned to the file open in front of her and addressed the agents. "Saturday morning Dr. Saroyan and I examined the remains and completed our reports. We sent each of you copies. Our findings are inconclusive at this juncture. We will have to wait for Dr. Hodgins to finish with the particulate and insect evidence. Also, I finished the tissue markers and submitted the skull to Angela for facial reconstruction. Once we have Dr. Hodgins' report and an ID on the victim, we should be able to move forward."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;)  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 22

Perotta went over everything she had of importance to the case, and then concluded the meeting. Brennan followed Booth to his office and made herself comfortable in his desk chair while she reviewed the new case file.

"The remains have already been removed from the scene?," she asked him.

"Yeah, and I couldn't help it. This was a request from the locals in West Virginia. They don't have the facilities to handle a case like this. If you read on, you'll see that the sheriff has secured the scene, but thought it was necessary to remove the remains because of the location."

"Mmmm," she agreed as she read on. "Well, you realize we'll need to travel to the scene, when we finish with our current case." She closed the file and let it fall to his desktop. Then she leaned back in his chair and steepled her fingers as she looked up at him. "So you told Cullen about last night?"

Booth blushed. "Well, I didn't tell him you seduced me and we spent the night in a naked tangle of limbs. But, I did tell him there was a change in our relationship status." He grinned.

Brennan walked into her office and grabbed her lab coat. She shrugged into it while she made her way to the platform, where Hodgins was going over evidence with Mr. Nigel-Murray. "Have you found anything of importance, Dr. Hodgins?," she asked as she approached.

"Yeah. The wires were 16-gauge black annealed wire, manufactured by a company called Max. It's readily available from a variety of online shopping sites. Also, at various locations on the victim, I found traces of baking flour. No particular brand, just generic baking flour. Commonly available from any grocery store in the world." Hodgins handed her the file containing his results and report.

She was looking it over when Angela joined them. "Bren, I have a face and ID for you." She pulled up the information on the computer. "Adam Bradley, age 23 from DC. Reported missing by his mother and girlfriend two months ago." She held out a folder with the information in it and Brennan added it to the folder given to her by Hodgins.

"Thanks, everyone. I'll let Booth and Perotta know. Mr. Nigel-Murray, do you have any theories on cause of death?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. There are curf marks on the C1 and C2 vertebrae. Consistent with the slicing of one's throat. Did you know, -"

"Mr. Nigel-Murray, I appreciate your need to be well-informed of trivial facts. However, I don't think this is the time for those facts unless they are directly related to this case." He nodded and she smiled. "Thank you. I would like you to compile a list of possible weapons." With that she turned and left the platform.

An hour and a half later, Agents Booth and Perotta were sitting in separate interrogation rooms. Booth with the victim's mother, Anne, and Perotta with the victim's girlfriend, Bernadette. They gathered quite a bit of information on the victim's life and how he had spent his last week.

After the interviews, Booth and Perotta were in Booth's office comparing information. So far, they had a working timeline from the information given by the squints and the family. Their next step was to interview the victim's employer and the friends.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Disclaimer Repeat - I do not own any part of Bones. This is just for fun. ;) So, we've reached the end...This is the last chapter of this little fic. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed sharing it with you. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting.  
**

The Push in the Partnership

Chapter 23

Brennan and Booth sat at their table in the diner. Booth chewing the big bite of cheeseburger he'd just taken and Brennan munching on her salad. "So, are you going to tell me what happened to our victim?"

Booth swallowed and said, "So we found out from the mother that the victim worked for a bakery on Elm Street until it closed last year. That's where the flour came from. Apparently, the victim was doing the owner a favor and showing the building to a potential buyer. Afterward, the victim met his girlfriend, Bernadette for a romantic evening at her apartment. What he didn't know was that Bernadette's ex-boyfriend, Stan Ogleby, was stalking them. So when he left a few hours later, that was the last time anyone saw him. Her ex grabbed him and took him back to the bakery. There was a struggle and Stan knocked Adam out. Stan took Adam to the kitchen in the bakery and slit his throat. Then he very carefully removed everything from the bones, rinsed them off, and positioned them in the lotus position. Then he drove to the scene and left the remains for someone to find."

Brennan nodded. "I would like to tell Agent Perotta about the change in our relationship." Booth raised his eyebrow in question. "I believe she will continue to pursue you sexually unless I deter her efforts."

Booth laughed. "Bones, there is no reason to worry about Perotta. I have no interest in any woman other than you. She's not going to steal me away with the promise of her feminine wiles."

She shook her head. "I understand that. However, I would feel a great personal satisfaction in telling her."

"Isn't that a bit childish, Bones? I mean, it sounds like you just want to rub her nose in it."

'Perhaps. But I still want to do it."

Booth laughed again. 'Okay, but no physical violence. I can't protect you if you start beating on a federal agent. Deal?"

She smiled. "Deal."

The partners arrived at the Jeffersonian just as Agent Perotta was exiting Brennan's office. "Ah, Dr. Brennan, there you are. I was just leaving a copy of the completed case file on your desk. It was a pleasure working with you again." Without waiting for a response, Perotta turned to Booth. "Booth, I enjoyed working with you also." She smiled brilliantly at him. "I was hoping you would come have a drink with me tonight." She stepped to him and lay her hand on his forearm.

Booth smiled politely. "No, thank you Agent Perotta," he told her formally.

She pouted up at him. "Not even for just one drink? I think we would really enjoy spending some time together." She moved her hand up his arm to curl around his bicep.

Booth stepped away from her, and Brennan moved to stand between them. "Agent Perotta, I would ask you to refrain from such unprofessional behavior in my lab. He is clearly not interested in spending any time with you outside of a professional capacity. You would do well to accept that. You would also do well to remember this warning. If I ever hear of you touching Booth in any way again, I will make sure you are never in a position to do so again. He is not interested and I will not allow you or any other woman to steal him away from me. Do I make myself clear, Agent Perotta?" Perotta nodded and took several steps back.

Brennan smiled and took Booth by the hand, leading him into her office.

The End.


End file.
